Umírám
by kavarnistka
Summary: Hieiho pohled na události, které ho v poslední době potkali. Shounen ai HxK...:


**Konnichiwa, minna-san! Další povídka je tu. Dnes je však smutná, takže tímto buďte varováni. Dále se v ní vyskytuje shounen ai, takže kdo má něco proti ať laskavě vypadne. A mimochodem, nevlastním Yu Yu Hakusho...**

Umírám.

Vím to.

Nemám žádná zranění ani netrpím nějakou nemocí. Jen mě nikdy nenapadlo, že smrt může tak bolet. A ani nemusí být moje. . .

Mohl bych říct, že to začalo před týdnem, ale lhal bych. Stejně tak dobře můžu vykládat, že to vše začlo, když jsem tě potkal, nebo když jsem se narodil. Myslím, že to první setkání bylo zlomové, ale. . .

Dali jsme se dohromady asi před třemi roky. Co asi! Určitě. Právě dnes jsou to tři roky. Nejdříve jsem bydlel u tebe v pokoji. Samozřejmě tajně, protože tvá rodina by mě asi nepřijala. No, zkuste si domů přivést tříokého ohnivého démona ze Zásvětí a představit ho rodičům jako vašeho přítele (ve smyslu víc než kamarád, jestli mi rozumíte), zvláště když jste šestnáctiletý kluk. A ještě po nich chtít, abyste vy dva spali v jednom pokoji. . .v jedné posteli.

Před půl rokem jsme se nastěhovali do našeho nového domu. Mého a tvého domu. Našel sis nějaké zaměstnání - kruci! Ani pořádně nevím, co jsi vlastně dělal, kromě toho, že to byla "kancelářská práce". Současně si studoval na vysoké. Nechápu, jaks to všechno stíhal. I já jsem si našel zaměstnání - tedy, tys mi ho našel. Nikdy bych nevěřil, že se to stane, ale pracuju jako kuchař v restauraci, která patřila rodině Yukimurových. Teď ji vedou Yusuke a Keiko dohromady. Vzali se před rokem, oba jsme jim byli na svatbě. Vybavuju si, žes mě dlouho přemlouval, ale nakonec jsem tam přece šel, i když se mi nechtělo. Zkrátka, pracuju jako kuchař. Ještě před pár lety jsem uměl tak maximálně upéct králíka nad ohněm. Poté, co jsme se dali dohromady, jsi mě učil vařit. Vím, že to od tebe vyžadovalo opravdu hodně trpělivosti a moje výtvory nebyly vždy k jídlu, ale nakonec jsi mě to naučil. Jako poděkování jsem ti uvařil skvělou večeři. Bylo to o víkendu. Tvá rodina odjela na nákupy do sousedního města a hodlala se tam zdržet až do dalšího dne. Dal jsem si s jídlem pořádnou práci a výsledek byl podle mě skvělý. I ty jsi to ocenil. Tvým poděkováním byla společně strávená noc.

Vždy si věděl, co cítím, co si myslím, co bych chtěl. Věděl jsi, kdy mě nechat o samotě a kdy být se mnou, kdy být vážný a kdy mě škádlit. Po večerech, když jsi studoval jsem sedával tiše na tvé - vlastně naší posteli a sledoval tě. Neunikl mi jediný tvůj pohyb. Někdy jsi se ohlédl, tvé smaragdová oči se usmály. Udělal sis přibližně čtvrthodinovou přestávku, kterou jsme strávili mnohem zajímavějším učivem než byla ta tvá biologie či dějepis. Tvrdil si, že jsem dobrým studentem.

Byly doby, kdy jsem musel odejít zpátky do Makai na rozkaz Mukuro. Vždy to bylo jen pár týdnů, ale nikdy se mi moc nechtělo. Měl jsem pocit, že mě Mukuro chce mít u sebe z jiných důvodů, než jaké uváděla. Jednou, den před dalším odchodem jsem ti o tom řekl, ale tebe to neznepokojilo tak, jak jsem čekal. Jen si se usmál a řekl, že na tom nezáleží. Řekl jsi, že pokud bych byl šťastnější s ní, měl bych být s ní. Tehdy jsem se na tebe naštval, jak mi můžeš něco takového říct. Řekls mi, že ti nezáleží na tom, s kým jsem, ale jestli jsem šťastný. Abych ti dokázal, jak jsem šťastný, vytáhl jsem tě na louku s nádherným výhledem a tam tě při měsíčním světle a zpěvu cikád zahrnoval láskou. Ráno jsem zaspal a k Mukuro dorazil pozdě. Čekalo na mě potrestání, při kterém jsem však nehnul ani brvou, myšlenkami stále u tebe. Vzpomínám si, jak mě napadlo, že své štěstí jsem nedokazoval tobě ale sobě.

Měl jsem i období, kdy jsem si připadal zbytečný a do sebe zahleděný. Štvalo mě, že ty máš pořád dobrou náladu, zatímco já se utápěl v melancholii. I tehdy jsi mi pomohl. Ukázal jsi mi, jak důležitý po tebe jsem. Vím, že zpočátku jsem se zdráhal uvěřit, že někdo - někdo jako ty, jenž jsi pro mě byl jedinečný, by mohl stát o vyděděnce jako já. Postupně jsem si začal připadat nějak lepší. Konečně jsem objevil někoho, pro koho jsem nebyl jen bezejmenným démonem ale pro koho jsem byl opravdu důležitý. Líbil se mi pocit, že mám někoho, komu se můžu svěřit, ke komu se můžu vrátit po náročném dni a vědět, že ať budeš mít jakoukoliv náladu, vždy se vlídně usměješ, vyslechneš si, co ti chci říct, a pomůžeš mi s čímkoliv, o co tě požádám.

Naučil jsi mě respektovat obyčejný lidi i jak přežít. Jistě, věděl jsem, jak přežít, ale život ve městě je jiný než život v Makai. Pochopil jsem to celkem rychle. Ze začátku jsem dost kradl, ale tys mě vždy vypeskoval a donutil mě věc vrátit či zaplatit. I když jsem se tvářil nerudně, byl jsem rád, žes to udělal. Nedokážu to vysvětlit, prostě mi to připadalo správné.

Ale před týdnem se vše změnilo.

Ten den bylo teplo a slunce svítilo. Normálně si takových věcí nevšímám, ale ten den to bylo jiné. Byla sobota, časné odpoledne. Šli jsme městem, které nebylo tak zaplněné lidmi jako ve všední dny, ale přesto jich zde bylo dost. Vraceli jsme se z návštěvy u tvé rodiny, a abych pravdu řekl, byl jsem rád, že jsme odtamtud vypadli. Tví lidští rodiče o nás nevědí; řekl jsi jim, že jsem tvůj kamarád a oni to přijali. Jednou jsem se tě ptal, proč jim o nás nepovíš. Zamyslel ses, oči upřené někam velmi daleko. "Asi by to nepochopili," byla tvá odpověď. Dál už ses o tom v tu chvíli nechtěl bavit. Vím, že ses bál, že bys je zklamal, že by tě odmítli. Ale byli to přeci tví rodiče. Zvláště tvé matka tě velmi milovala. Slyšel jsem její lásku k tobě v jejím hlase, když s tebou mluvila.

Tu sobotu, když jsme ty, já a tvé matka seděli u jednoho stolu, před každým z nás hrnek kávy, se tě zeptala, jestli už máš nějaké děvče. S mírným zamračením jsem se na tebe podíval. Lehce si se červenal, když jsi odpověděl, že ne, žádné děvče. Matka si tě dobírala, že jseš moc stydlivej, a mě se přitom vybavovaly myšlenky na minulou noc. 'Tehdy si se moc stydlivě nechoval,' myslel jsem si a nechal na svou tvář vklouznout pobavený úšklebek. Nakonec jsi změnil téma hovoru.

Když jsme pak šli do našeho domu (našeho - to znělo tak lahodně mým uším) procházeli jsme kolem cukrárny. Oba jsme ji dobře znali; brával jsi mě sem na zmrzlinu, kterou zbožňuju. I tehdy jsem se na tebe podíval svýma rubínovýma očima, o kterých jsi vždy prohlašoval, že jsou neodolatelné, a tys správně pochopil, o co mi jde. Kdybych jen nebyl tak mlsný, nemuselo se nic stát.

Řekl jsi mi, abych počkal venku, že jen skočíš koupit něco dobrýho. Když jsi otevíral dveře do prodejny, ohlédl ses na mě, smaragdové oči ti jiskřily v odpoledním slunci, rozevláté vlasy zářily až neuvěřitelnou červení a usmál si se. Tuhle vzpomínku si vybavuju každý večer i každé ráno, každý den i každou noc. Pak jsi prošel a dveře se za tebou zaklaply. Chvilku jsem postával venku a hleděl na jeden mladý pár na lavičce, jež se vášnivě líbal, nevšímajíc si okolí. Po chvíli mě však přestali zajímat a já se místo toho zahleděl prosklenou vitrínou do obchodu. Uviděl jsem, jak se s někým přeš a rukou nenápadně vytahuješ semínko z vlasů. Pohlédl jsem trochu doprava a zde uviděl muže, jenž měl na sobě tmavou kuklu a v ruce držel pistoli. Mému mozku trvalo jen vteřinu, než si uvědomil, co se děje.Vrhl jsem se ke dveřím a právě v ten okamžik se zevnitř ozvaly tři pro mě ohlušující výstřely, které však lidé na ulici neslyšely. Moje mysl si odmítla představit, co se uvnitř stalo. Vletěl jsem dovnitř a ocitl se tváří v tvář maskovanému muži, který na mě překvapeně obrátil pistoli. Očima jsem tě hledal, v jinak prázdném obchodě jsem tě však neviděl. Teprve, když jsem oči sklopil k zemi, našel jsem tě. Ležel jsi na zádech, oči hleděly na strop. Nebyla v nich žádná emoce kromě překvapení. Ruce si měl rozhozené, vedle tvé pravé dlaně leželo malé semínko. V tvé bílé košily byly na hrudi vypáleny tří dírky.

Bez přemýšlení vytahuju katanu a sekám po muži v kukle. Na hrdle mu zůstává mělká brázda, jež se okamžitě začala plnit krví. Maskovaný muž však zvedl zbraň i proti mě. Než se stačil jen dotknout spouště, rozsekal jsem to. Doslova. Napadá mě, že pitva u něj už nebude potřeba; sám jsem ho rozpitval mnohem důkladněji než jakýkoliv patolog.

Žena stojící za pultem se bázlivě krčí, ale já si jí ani nevšimnu. Mám oči jen pro tebe, liško. Skláním se k tobě. Tvé oči se stočí na mě. Překvapení zmizelo, bylo nahrazeno smutkem. Hledím do tvých očí, do těch smutných smaragdových očí a vím, co ty vidíš v mých. Strach. Bojím se. Poprvé v životě se skutečně bojím.

Dírky na košili jsou směšně malinké, avšak množství krve, která z nich vychází, je děsivé, ne směšné. Bílá barva košile se během pár okamžiků změnila na růžovou. Horká krev se rozlévá po podlaze, barví tvou košili i kalhoty, namáčí ti tvé překrásné rudé vlasy. Hledíš na mě. Čas ubíhá. Vím, že bych ti měl něco říct, utěšit tě nebo tak, ale najednou cítím obrovský strach otevřít pusu. Hrdlo se mi sevřelo, těžko se mi dýchá. Hledím na tebe. Rukou ti pohladím vlasy smáčené tvou vlastní krví. Skláním ruku níž a hladím tě po tváři. Cítím, že chceš něco říct. Pootevřeš ústa, ale jediné, co vyjde ven, je sprška krve, která se změní na tenký rudý pramínek vedoucí od koutku tvých rtů, jež jsem tak rád líbal, přes tvář a do vlasů. Vteřiny ubíhají. Cítím na sobě prodavaččin pohled, ale nestarám se o ni. Ty jsi vše, co mě zajímá. Hledíš na mě. Měl bych něco říct. . . Musím ti něco říct. Vím, že odcházíš, a z tvého pohledu usuzuji, že i ty to víš, a tak se chci rozloučit. Chci ti říct, jak moc pro mě znamenáš. Chci ti říct, za co všechno jsem ti vděčný. Chci ti říct, že jsem s tebou a že s tebou zůstanu. Chci ti říct, jak jsi mě změnil. Chci ti toho říct tolik a přitom mlčím. Slyším, jak se tvůj dech zkracuje. Chvěješ se. Srdeční rytmus je nepravidelný. Už ti nezbývá moc času, vím to. Otevírám ústa, ale žádný zvuk ven nevychází. Hledíš na mě. Hledím na tebe. Skláním se a lehce tě líbám na rty. Cítím kovovou chuť tvé krve. Hnusí se mi a zároveň je lahodná. Vím, že nedokážu nic říct. Všechno, co jsem ti nestačil povědět, všechno, co chci abys vědět, všechno, co cítím, vkládám do dvou slov, jež ti posílám telepaticky. Nedokážu to vyslovit nahlas. Ai shiteru.

Trochu se od tebe odtáhnu. Rukou tápám vedle tvého těla než najdu tvou dlaň. Vezmu ji do své a lehce ji stisknu. Předstírám, že neslyším kloktavý zvuk vycházející z tvých plic. Usměješ se. Už naposledy. Pak zavřeš oči. . . a vydechneš. Nadobro.

Několik minut uteče. Stále klečím na zemi, svírám tvou chladnoucí dlaň a očimá pátrám po jakémkoliv lehkém pohybu tvých očí či neznatelném pohybu hrudníku při nadechnutí. Nic se však neděje. Prodavačka za mnou se přemísťuje blíž, asi aby na tebe líp viděla. Nenávidím ji.

Pouštím tvou ruku a nechávám jí klesnout podél tvého těla. Zvedám se na nohy. Prodavačka zděšeně udělá krok vzad, když otírám ostří své katany o už tak krví zmáčené triko útočníka, tedy spíš toho, co z něj zbylo. Nedaří se mi otřít všechny šmouhy, ale prozatím to stačí. Zasouvám katanu zpět do pouzdra za opaskem. Jsem rád, že jsem tě neposlechl, když jsi ráno říkal, ať ho nechám doma.

Prodavačka na mě zděšeně hledí a odtahuje se ode mě co nejdál to jde. Bojí se mě, vím to. V očích mám vražedný výraz, nedokážu ho však schovat. Nevím, co mám dělat. Takže plácám první, co mě napadá, i když jsem zásadně proti takovýmu hloupýmu chování.

,Máte tu telefon?" Hlas mám klidný; snažím se, aby zněl neutrálně. Výraz v mých rubínových očích se ztrácí, je nahrazován lhostejností a nezúčastněností. Mladá žena se trochu uklidňuje, ale stále je obezřetná.

,H-Hai. Vzadu," povídá vysokým dívčím hláskem. Dál si jí už nevšímám. Procházím kolem ní a mířím do zadní místnosti. Telefon nacházím hned. Zpaměti vytáčím číslo Urameshových a přitom sleduji, jak se mi třesou ruce. Telefonovat jsi mě naučil také ty. Loni v zimě jsi trávil dva týdny u své babičky, kde jsem s tebou být nemohl. A tak deset dní před tvým odjezdem jsi mi vysvětloval, na co jsou všechny ty tlačítka a jak to funguje. Volal jsem ti pak každý večer z telefonní budky. Slyšet hlas toho druhého, zatímco jsme byli tak daleko od sebe, bylo příjemné pro nás oba.

Telefon vyzvání třikrát. Pak se ozve dívčí hlas.

,Moshi-moshi? U telefonu Keiko."

,Keiko, je tam Yusuke?" ptám se a s ulehčením registruji, že mám hlas normální.

,Konnichiwa Hiei. Yusuke tu je, zavolám ho. Matte."

Chvíli se nic neděje. Pak někdo převezme sluchátko.

,Moshi-moshi?"

,Yusuke, mohl bys, prosím, přijít?" Očima bezcílně bloudím po místnosti.

,Hiei?" ptá se hlas na druhém konci hloupě.

,Hn," odpovím.

,Co se děje? Kde jsi?"

,V tý malý cukrárně, co je na rohu naší ulice," ignoruju první otázku a rovnou odpovídám na druhou.

,Jasně, hned jsem tam. Doufám, že mě nezveš na zmrzlinu, protože-"

Proč bych ho neměl zvát, se však už nedozvídám, jelikož jsem zavěsil. Vracím se zpátky do prodejny. Mladá žena se konečně odvážila podívat na mrtvého útočníka. Okamžitě zezelenala v obličeji. Proletěla kolem mě a já si stačil všimnout vyplašeného pohledu a ruky u úst. Bude zvracet. Jsem rád, že vypadla. Její přítomnost mi nějakým způsobem vadila. Sundávám si plášť a opatrně tě s ním přikryju. Poté tě překročím a sedám si k jednomu z prázdných stolků. Hledím prosklenou vitrínou ven na kolemjdoucí. Jsou tak bezstarostní, zatímco já přišel o to nejdůležitější v mém životě. O tebe. Dva životy skončily jen pár metrů od všech těch lidí a nikdo si toho nevšiml. Je jim to jedno. Za pár desítek minut přijede to stádo tupců, co si říká policiel A pak je to najednou začne zajímat. Budou tu okounět jako kdyby to byla nějaká senzační show. A pak se pokojně rozejdou do svých domovů, ke svým blízkým a budou žít dál. Já ne. Už se nemám ke komu vrátit.

Slíbil jsi mi, že budem navždy spolu, že mě nikdy neopustíš. Věřil jsem ti, ale lhal jsi. Naučils mě všechno, co jsem potřeboval vědět. Jen na jednu věc si zapomněl. Neřekls mi, co dělat, až tu nebudeš. Na to jsi mě připravit nestihl a já nevím, co si počít. A tak jen sedím a hledím ven.

Za pár minut přichází Yusuke. Přivedl s sebou i Keiko. Pitomec. Yusuke vráží vesele dovnitř.

,Nazdar, Hiei. Tak co je tak důlež-" dál už se nedostal. Jeho hnědé oči si našli rozkuchaného maskovaného muže. Ve tváři se mu objevil nevěřícný výraz. ,Co-"

Pak spatří tebe. Z tváře se mu okamžitě vytrácí barva. Keiko vyhlíží zpoza svého manžela na to, co tak upoutalo jeho pozornost. Uvidí mrtvého lupiče. Bez dalšího komentáře omdlí. Tebe vůbec nezahlédla. Možná je to dobře. Yusuke neví, jestli má napřed zvednout Keiko z podlahy, nebo jít ke mně. Rozhodne se pro manželku; věří, že nikam neuteču. Nemýlí se. Koutkem oka sleduju, jak táhne dívku po zemi směrem k pultu, dost daleko od veškeré krve, a opře ji o zeď. Pak se narovná a pohlédne na mě. Překročí zbytky maskovaného. U tebe se zastaví a dřepne si. Zatímco se snaží přesvědčit sám sebe o tom, co vidí, zaslechnu odněkud ze zadní místnosti prodavačku. Pravděpodobně už dozvracela a teď volá policii.

Nepostřehl jsem, že se Yusuke pohnul, dokud jsem neucítil jeho ruku na svém rameni. Nic neříká. Nemá, co by řekl.

Následující chvíle si jasně nevybavuju. Vím, že přijela policie; kolem se narojili čumilové; Keiko se probrala na tak dlouho, aby uviděla tebe, a pak upadla do šoku. Nevím, kdy se probrala podruhé. Nevím, kam tě odvezli ani co jsem jim řekl.

Yusuke se mě zeptal, jestli chci doprovodit domů. Keiko už byla zase při vědomí a plakala. I Yusuke měl vlhké oči. Jen já ne. Řekl jsem, že domů trefím sám. Stejně mě doprovodili. Odemkl jsem a vešel - konečně jsem se naučil chodit dveřmi a ne oknem. Když jsem to udělal poprvé, zůstal jsi na mě zírat s otevřenými ústy. Smál jsem se tomu.

Yusuke chtěl něco říct, nejspíš slova útěchy. Přibouchl jsem mu dveře před nosem.

Když jsem vešel do obývacího pokoje, můj pohled padl na prázdný krb. S děsivou naléhavostí se mi vybavily vzpomínky, jak jsme sedávali před tímhle zapáleným krbem, mluvili, smáli se a milovali se. Usínali jsme tu spolu v objetí.

Zatřásl jsem hlavou a vzpomínky zmizely. Můj pohled teď upoutala fotografie. Stála na krbové římse přesně uprostřed. Byl jsi na ní ty, usměvavý, oči jiskřící, a já, trochu zamračený. Stál jsi za mnou a objímal mě. Byla to naše první společná fotka. Fotila ji Shizuru, Kuwabarova sestra. Právě ona poznal jako první, co je mezi tebou a mnou. Nevím jak, ale věděla to. Holky pro něco takovýho maj asi šestej smysl, protože další, kdo to zjistil, byla Keiko a po ní Yukina. Pamatuju si, že jsem se trochu obával, jak bude reagovat, ale ona byla senzační. Jistě nikoho nepřekvapilo, že Kuwabara se to dozvěděl jako poslední a to jen proto, že Botan si pustila pusu na špacír.

Hleděl jsem na tu fotku. V tu chvíli na mne dolehla samota. Ticho a prázdnota mě pohltily. Náš dům už najednou nebyl náš. Chyběl jsi tam, a přesto tvá přítomnost prostupovala celým domem.

Nevydržel jsem to tam. Vyběhl jsem na ulici a dohnal Yusukeho a Keiko. Dovolili mi, abych zůstal u nich, za což jsem byl vděčný.

Zatímco Keiko plakala ve své ložnici a Yusuke volal Kuwabarovi a Yukině, kteří nyní žijí spolu v pronajatém bytě, šel jsem pod sprchu. Pustil jsem na sebe horkou vodu a zaháněl vzpomínky na to, jak jsi mě učil používat sprchu. Schoulil jsem se na podlaze, rukama si objímal kolena a plakal. Poprvé v životě jsem proléval slzy. Pro tebe.

Nevím kolik času uplynulo. Někdo bouchal na dveře do koupelny.

,Hiei! Pokoušíš se tam snad utopit?"

Yusuke.

Vím, že hned, jak to vyslovil, se za to v duchu okřikl. Neodpověděl jsem. Seděl jsem ve vodě mezi mnoha slzovými drahokamy a chvěl jsem se. Slyšel jsem ránu, jak Yusuke vyrazil dveře. Hustá pára se vyvalila na chodbu a odhalila mladíkovým očím ubohou trosku, která se ze mě stala. Kdybych zvedl hlavu, uviděl bych obavy v jeho očích. Yusuke vypnul vodu a starostlivě se na mě podíval. Sundal z věšáku župan a zabalil mě do něj. Choval jsem se apaticky, lhostejnost a bolest v rubínových očích. Chtěl mě odvést do pokoje pro hosty. Nohy mě však neposlechly, a tak mě Yusuke vzal do náruče a odnesl mě. Nebránil jsem se, když mě oblékal do pyžama, které na mě bylo příliš velké, ani když mě položil do postele a přikryl a ani když mě potom objal. Obtočil jsem kolem jeho krku ruce, jako jsem to vždy dělával tobě, liško. Zůstal se mnou, dokud jsem neusnul.

Spal jsem jen krátce, asi hodinu možná dvě. Vzbudil mě sen, tedy spíš noční můra, ve které jsem události onoho odpoledne prožíval znovu. Po probuzení jsem zůstal tiše ležet a sledoval hvězdné nebe za oknem. Ve vedlejší místnosti jsem slyšel Koenmu a Yusukeho. Bavili se o mně. Yusuke se rozčiloval nad tím, že mě Koenma chtěl poslat do vězení za vraždu onoho člověka. Abych pravdu řekl, bylo mi jedno, co se mnou bude. Bez tebe už život nemá smysl.

Napadlo mě však něco jiného. Vstal jsem a zamířil do vedlejšího pokoje, bosé nohy mi pleskaly o podlahu. Nezaklepal jsem, prostě jsem vešel. Oba - Yusuke i Koenma se na mě starostlivě zadívali. Seděli u stolu; Koenma ve své teenagerské podobě, před každým z nich stál hrnek s jakousi kouřící tekutinou. Celou místnost zalévalo světlo z lustru. Venkovní tma tlačila na okenní tabulky. Oba muži na mne dál hleděli, ale nic neřekli. Věděli, že nestojím o jejich soucit.

Zdánlivě klidným hlasem jsem se zeptal, jestli mi tě nemůže vrátit. Trvalo dlouho než odpověděl.

,Ne."

,Jak to že ne?" začal jsem se rozčilovat, vztek ve mně probublával. ,Yusukeho jsi přece vrátil!"

,Ano, ale to bylo jiné. Kurama už není ve Světě duchů. Odešel." Koenmova slova ke mně doléhala pomalu.

,Copak-copak on se nechtěl vrátit? Nechal mě tu?" úžas ovládl můj hlas.

,Po pravdě - chtěl. Okamžitě, jak se u mně objevil, žádal, aby se mohl vrátit. Bohužel to nešlo-"

,Proč?" vyštěkl jsem. Měl jsem chuť předvést mu, co je to bolest. Aby si uvědomil aspoň zlomek toho, co prožívám.

Začal vykládat něco o rozdělení myslí a podobné nesmysly. Poslouchal jsem ho však jen napůl. Došlo mi, že se už nevrátíš. Už nikdy nespatřím tvůj úsměv ani to, jak ti září oči. Už nikdy nepohladím tvé rudé vlasy, nikdy nevtisknu polibek tvým hebkým rtům, nikdy ti už nebudu dokazovat lásku, za dlouhých nocí už nebudeme společně bdít. Odešel jsi.

Druhý den jsme s Yusukem zašli za tvou matkou. Plakala a naříkala. Bylo mi jí skoro líto. Skoro. Postupně jsme to oznámili všem známým, včetně Genkai.

A teď týden po tom všem, tu stojím u tvé rakve. Ležíš tu ve své staré růžové školní uniformě, červené vlasy ti rámují obličej. Oči zavřené, ve tváři klidný výraz. Vypadáš, jako by jsi jen spal. Snažím se odolat pokušení vlézt si k tobě a nechat s pohřbít společně s tebou. Yusuke má ruku na mém rameni, jako by se bál, že to skutečně udělám. Zaháním tyhle myšlenky a rozhlížím se kolem. Je tu spousta lidí, ale jen pár z nich bylo tvými opravdovými přáteli. Je tu Yukina s Kuwabarou, oba v černém, ona pláče, on ji utěšuje a snaží se skrýt drahokamy, které se formují z jejích slz, před zraky ostatních. Je tu Yusuke a Keiko i Shizuru, která pro jednou odložila cigarety. Nepláče, ale oči má zarudlé. Je tu i Koenma - samozřejmě ve své dospělé podobě, s páskou přes čelo, objímající Botan, která tiše vzlyká. Genkai má na tváři tvrdý výraz, ale já vím, jak jí tvoje smrt otřásla. Přišli i Jin, Touya, Rinku a Chu, Shishiwakamaru a dokonce i Koto. Všichni jsou v černém, stejně jako já. Samozřejmě je tu i tvá matka a zbytek tvé rodiny. A potom je tu spousta lidí ze střední školy, kam jsi chodil, i z tvé práce. Většinu neznám a ani mě nezajímá, kdo jsou. Vzlykají a pláčí, ale nikdo z nich tě vlastně neznal. Nebyli tví přátelé a přesto se tak tváří. Pokrytci. Je mi z nich špatně.

Stáčím pohled zpět na tebe. Kolem krku máš řetízek, na jehož konci spočívá přívěšek ve tvaru růže okolo níž jsou plameny. Dal jsem ti ho před dvěma roky na svátek svatého Valentýna. Myslel sis, že nevím, že něco jako Valentýn existuje a už vůbec, co znamená. Ale já se to dozvěděl od Yukiny. Vykládala mi, že je to svátek všech zamilovaných a páry se ten den navzájem obdarovávají. Nikdy mě nezajímaly takové lidské nesmysly, ale věděl jsem, že ty ningenské tradice dodržuješ. Nechal jsem proto pro tebe vyrobit tenhle přívěšek a daroval ti ho. Byl jsi velmi překvapený. A šťastný.

Všímám si, že tvoje matka na přívěšek hledí; nejspíš se diví, kde jsi ho vzal. Neřekls jí o mně a ani já jí to nepovím. Nechci jí kazit její představy o tobě.

Když však přijdu k rakvi blíž, krása tvé tváře mě znovu okouzlí. Je až neuvěřitelné, čím vším jsme spolu prošli, kolik démonů jsme zabili, kolika souboji prošli. Občas to vypadalo opravdu zle. Třeba tvůj souboj s Karasuem. Tehdy jsem se o tebe velmi bál. Nebo ještě předtím, když jsi bojoval proti týmu Masho. Porazil jsi Gamu, který však zapečetil tvou sílu, a porazil jsi i Touyu. Nezbyla ti však síla bojovat dál. A když tě ten zmetek Bakken mlátil, málem jsem ho zabil. Byl jsem jen kousek od toho, abych se osvobodil a vrhl se na něj. Přežils to všechno. A teď tě zabije nějaký obyčejný ningenský zlodějíček! Ani netušil, kdo jsi a co jsi prožil. Prostě pohnul prstem a zmařil vše, o co jsi se snažil. Možná, že kdybys ho nechal, ať si vezme peníze, neublížil by ti. Ale tys měl v sobě zakořeněný smysl pro spravedlnost. Musels to udělat. Nemám ti co vyčítat. Vyčítám sobě, že jsem nebyl rychlejší. Neměl jsem tě nechat jít samotného. Neměl jsem chtít zmrzlinu. Ale stalo se a já to nemůžu vrátit.

Tvůj obličej je uvolněný. Nedokážu odolat, a i když vím, že se všichni dívají, skláním se a políbím tvé chladné ale stále hebké rty.

Ai shiteru.

To byla poslední slova, která jsem ti řekl. Už nikdy ti je nepovím. Nejen tobě, ani nikomu jinému.

A teď, jelikož Yukina je v bezpečí, už nezbývá nic, co bych měl udělat. Je mi jasné, že Mukuro by si určitě našla něco, co bych pro ni měl vyřídit, ale nechce se mi k ní. Asi zůstanu tady, v Ningenkai, a budu dál vařit jídlo v Yusukeho restauraci. A pak prostě jednoho dne nepřijdu, náš dům bude prázdný a po mně ani stopa.

Umírám.

Vím to.

Ale ta bolest už nebude trvat dlouho. . .

owari

Díky za přečtení a přeji všem dlouhé dny a příjemné noci. Ja ne.


End file.
